Parallel Reality
by Bunny Jack
Summary: A thought struck his mind at that moment which made his blood boil with rage. The pair of crimson eyes that he knew he would hate for as long as he lived. Even if she wasn't his, he still wouldn't let Kaname have her.
1. Chapter 1: Lies

Parallel Reality

By: Lepine

"Well, I'll be leaving now!" Yuki said enthusiastically at Sayori who was already in her pajamas and with a book in her lap.

"It's so late and you're still quite energetic Yuki." Sayori gave her best friend a concerned look.

"Don't worry Sayori I'll be fine, be back later!" She waved her friend good-bye and went outside to perform her night shift.

Yuki was out in the gardens and she was thinking about what happened that same afternoon. She had gone after Zero but he managed to escape her and she hadn't seen him since then. He would probably skip out his shift as usual.

The night sky was filled with stars and since Cross Academy was on the countryside, away from the cities, it made the starry veil look more beautiful than anywhere else. No breeze danced through the air and the sound of crickets decorated the atmosphere with its melody. Such evening would have been perfect if it weren't for the uneasiness inside her chest.

Yuki decided to skip for a few minutes and look for Zero in his room. If he was not there then she would talk to him tomorrow and apologize. He couldn't avoid her forever. With her mind already made up she ran quickly back to the dormitories and up the stairs. She was out of breath when she reached the room and knocked before she recovered completely, but no one answer.

"Zero?" She called after him but no answer came. Yuki opened the door but the room was dark and empty. Her heart sank and disappointment was ridden all over her face, after closing the door and returning to her shift with heavy steps.

Meanwhile Zero was struggling to go upstairs and back to his room. He had taken some pills after Yuki had been so close to him that afternoon. However, it was the same result. By the time he had reached the stairs, his body started to reject them. His mouth had the taste of blood and his stomach was trying to get the pills out of his system. Zero coughed heavily and vomited over the floor, not able to hold the sickness until he reach his room. He grabbed the stair's pillar for balance and breath deeply trying to clear the dizziness off his head. The struggle was so painful that his need for blood was becoming a necessity. He was so weak and he couldn't be satisfied with normal food.

Zero remembered the event of that afternoon and how Yuki had been in his arms. He was frightened of what could have happened. He blushed when he remembered the warmth of her body and the delicious smell of her hair and skin.

He grabbed his head trying desperately to get rid of Yuki's thoughts. No matter how rude and a jerk he was toward her, it was impossible to eliminate his feelings. She was so sweet and indifferent toward his attitude and she always made him feel warm inside. Ever since they were kids, she always looked after him. When he arrived at the chairman's house and saw her for the first time he was unable to feel anything, as if all emotion had been drained from his body. Still she manage to heal his heart little by little. Even when he still didn't trust anyone, Yuki was different.

Yuki had finished her patrol outside and she only needed to take care of the halls before retiring to her room. She was exhausted and she desperately needed her bed. The halls were empty and dark so she used her lamp to make her way where the moon would not provide enough light for her to see. However, she was terrified of darkness, so she always speeded out trying to finish as soon as possible.

Zero heard someone approach his way. It was almost midnight and no one was allowed to be in the hall but one person beside himself. He was still reclining heavily on the pillar when that familiar scent crossed his nostrils. He turned his pale face and notice Yuki standing in the top of the stairs. She was in front of the window and the moon illuminated her slim figure. Her face was full of fear and she was a little out of breath. As soon as she saw him her features turned to relief.

Zero tried to compose himself and to get as far away from Yuki as possible. He wasn't mad at her anymore, but it was too dangerous to stay close. Her scent was so delicious and he was ravaging. His auto-control was at the border of collapsing and he was afraid he could hurt someone that stood too close. Yuki had come down the stairs calling for him. Zero cursed inwardly, he was so weak and wouldn't be able to outrun her.

"Stay away!" he yelled at her with all his might, more like a pleading than an order.

"Zero…" Yuki stood frozen in shock at the harsh tone of his voice. Zero clenched his teeth trying to concentrate into something else but his mouth was watering.

"I'm sorry…I was selfish. I didn't mean to hurt you." Yuki was so full of regret and sadness. She was used to Zero's rudeness, but this time she was the reason of his anger and she never meant to cause this conflict between them.

Zero remained still, not bothering to answer to the girl or show any signs he was listening to her. After the brief silence Yugi's eyes turned into disappointment and she thought that maybe it was best if she didn't cross Zero's path until he was ready to forgive her.

He noticed that Yuki had been hurt and he had been stupid enough to stop her from getting away from him. It had been a normal reaction, he couldn't tolerate see Yuki crying or hurt. Worse, when it had been his fault.

He took her hand and the warmth sent an electric wave all the way to his arms and chest. His brain had finally gone blank and his eyes turned scarlet. He no longer remembered who or where he was. There was a prey running with warm blood and that could quench his thirst. He needed to otherwise he would die. He took his meal and pressed her against his body, embracing her so she wouldn't escape. He took hold of her throat and could feel the pulse of her veins under his fingers.

"Zero?" Yuki asked, taken completely by surprise. She felt Zero's lips in her neck and a sudden blush rose to her cheeks. His tongue was sliding all over her skin.

"Hey!" she tried to turn and face him but his hold was too strong for her to break.

_What was wrong with him?_ Yuki was only able to turn her head and she noticed Zero's eyes were blood red and there were fangs instead of normal teeth. Yuki felt as if her heart was about to be rip from her chest. She tried to yell and escape but he grabbed her shoulders and dig his fangs into her skin.

"ZERO!" she yelled fighting desperately to get away from him. He finally let go of her and she turn around to face him. His eyes were shinning and her blood was all over his lips.

Yuki felt as if she was back in the snowfield facing that beast with human form. This wasn't the Zero she knew. It was a monster that hungered for her life. She covered the wound but the blood was still spilling. Zero was crouching as if ready to leap again to his pray and finish her off. Yuki was frozen by fear that she wasn't even able to take '_Artemis'_ and defend herself.

_'Why Zero? Why?'_

After what seemed like ages, Zero's features began to change. His eyes went back to the same lilac and apparently he finally realized what had happened. His features were full of emotions: Shock, fear, regret, sadness, and grief. She didn't take her eyes away from him.

"Yuki…" He whispered trying to get close to her but she back off instantly and Zero froze. She was shacking from head to foot and her eyes show nothing but panic and shock.

"Yuki!" Someone called for her and Zero knew it was Kaname heading upstairs by the stench of his smell and the sound of his voice.

"Have you already become a blood-hungry beast Zero?" Kaname said while putting Yuki behind him in a protective manner. She remembered when he protected her in the snowfield and all of the sudden a worse fear cause her to wake up from her trance.

_'Zero will be killed!'_

"Kaname stop it!" She tried to get between both of them but her whole vision blurred. Someone yelled her name before she collapsed and she felt a warm feeling surround her. Someone's voice sounded at the back of her _head. _

"_You indulge so much that Yuki is unable to keep standing…Was her blood that delicious Zero?"_ Kaname's voice disappeared after that, leading Yuki to a world of darkness and nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2: Blood and Tears

Chapter 2

Blood and Tears

"_There is nothing that a good girl like you can do…"_

Kaname had taken care of her after the accident, but she still couldn't convince him of not transferring Zero into the Night Class. He had struggle this four years alone. Even when she was by his side, she had been so naïve and didn't notice the truth. Yuki was still frightened of what happened only last night. But she knew what she had to do, and protect Zero no matter what. She wouldn't leave him his side, especially when he needed her the most. He was fighting against his darkest desires and he was at the edge of becoming a _Level E_. Yuki took a deep breath when she finally arrive at the door of his room.

Yuki didn't receive an answer when she knocked but she knew Zero was in there. _Click_. She heard a familiar metallic sound from within and a sudden chill run through her spine. She opened the door that wasn't locked and noticed Zero holding his '_Bloody Rose_' pointing at his jaw.

"STOP IT!" Yuki yelled and stopped Zero before he pulled the trigger. However Zero managed to push her under him when both felt into the bed.

_Why_? He thought but he didn't realize he had said it out loud.

"Please." She pleaded quietly and Zero turned his gaze away when he saw his own marks in Yuki's neck. He didn't have the courage to face her, not after what he had done. He stepped away from her and reclined heavily on the wall.

"Go away." He whispered trough his dry mouth.

"You're just trying to give up on everything! Please, don't run away by yourself!" She yelled at him and Zero clenched his teeth in annoyance. He had never wanted for her to see what he had been about to do. In fact he didn't hear the knock on the door. Yuki was close to sobbing, easy to tell by the tone of her voice and the dry tears clenched in her throat. He hated to make her suffer like this. This was his problem to bear and no one else, especially Yuki.

"You don't understand…if I don't do it then the next time a human crosses my way I won't be able to control myself. I might even kill my prey." Yuki stood and she took one of Zero's clenched fists. He opened his eyes and looked at her. There was something in her eyes that was so unusual. A look of pure determination, but he knew her so well that there was some fear deep inside her gaze. Even so, she tried her best to conceal it. She took him into the bathroom and put the lock once inside.

"Yuki?" He called surprised of what she was doing but she didn't turn around.

"I finally realized it…"she began "The one thing that I can do…"

Zero couldn't believe what was happening. Yuki's aroma filled the little bathroom and it made his mind go senseless. The burning sensation was killing him and it was so painful it made his breath come short. Still, he struggled to hide this from Yuki and tried to think of a way to make her leave.

"Continue from yesterday…Zero." She said while removing her coat and turning to face him.

Zero clenched his teeth and tried to get close to Yuki so he could carry her and make her escape, before things got ugly. However, she got close to him first and pushed him into the floor while placing herself between his legs. Zero was surprised at her reaction and he was so weak he probably wouldn't even be able to push her into the bathroom door. She had her hands clenched to his shirt and put her forehead over his chest.

"Zero…this is for the best. Even if it's only for now, you can feel relief…please, drink my blood!"

Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had hurt the only person he love but only because he didn't want her to get attach to him. Not when he knew what was happening to his body. Zero embraced Yuki placing her face over his shoulder and took hold of her hair in a gentle but firm manner. He kept her so close, not caring about the thirst inside of him. He held the tears trying to think of some way to stop such madness, but couldn't come up with something.

"I couldn't forgive myself." He whispered and Yuki knew how much this decision was hurting Zero, but she wouldn't let him struggle on his own. She returned the embrace and also held her face next to his.

"It's all right." She whispered sweetly and Zero's eyes turn to surprise. They were on a similar situation like years ago when Yuki caught him hurting himself when they were kids.

Yuki's skin was just next to his and her sweet scent burned his nose and throat. She smelled so delicious and her warmth was making him dizzy. He could no longer suppress that shortness in his breath and cold sweat was dripping from his neck and forehead. Yuki knew Zero was at his peak and soon enough he would do it. He clenched Yuki's hair by the roots while taking a firm hold of her waist and pressed his body completely over hers. Yuki saw how Zero's eyes were now crimson and a deep fear rose from her heart. However, she didn't struggle, this was for the best.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to his ear when she felt his warm breath at her neck. He tasted her skin with the tip of his tongue making her gasp.

She could feel her own blood dripping from her neck and into her chest. Yuki placed her hand over Zero's back and the other one over his neck. Zero kept sucking her blood and cleaning the remains with his tongue. She found herself staring at the bathroom ceiling and she was frightened. There was a cold feeling in her stomach but there was also something else that was making her heart speed. Zero finally let her go when he noticed Yuki's heartbeat starting to slow down. He had taken enough from her and he reclined on the bathroom wall without able to look at the teen in the eye. Yuki put her hand over the wound that was clean now and it didn't hurt her.

"Zero, are you all right?" She asked unable to tell the expression in his face. A few minutes passed until he was finally able to answer. His eyes were hidden under his silver hair.

"Even when I hate vampires and don't want to hurt people…I can't stop the me that wants blood." He turned to face Yuki and there was pain ridden all over his eyes. "This is just like the tablets…Is no more than fake gold." He put his hand over his eyes so she wouldn't see him crying.

Yuki gave him a warm smile, trying to comfort Zero the best she could. "Even if you hate me, or whatever happens…I will keep my promise Zero. I'll never abandon you. So please, don't give up." She begged him.

"There's no way I could hate you" Zero whispered after several minutes. He finally removed his hand from his face. There was more color in his pale face and he seemed stronger than before.

"Are you alright?" He asked and the question took her by surprise.

She smiled and said, "Yes, I'm fine just like before. I can even go to school tomorrow." She turned serious and got close to Zero so he couldn't escape her gaze.

"Promise me you'll come to school as well." Zero was surprised. Even with a monster like him just next to her, it was the frightful Yuki that pretend to be brave. Zero didn't answer and he knew Yuki wasn't going to be satisfied with that, but to his surprise she didn't say anything back.

Zero was again so close to Yuki, but this time he was able to control himself better. Her scent didn't suffocate him anymore and the burning sensation had managed to be quenched. However, there was another urgency that had nothing to do with his thirst.

She noticed a change in Zero's eyes and that confused her. It was a look that she had never seen before in him. He cut the distance between Yuki and himself and took her into a strong embrace. She was caught off guard and after she regained her control she closed her eyes. Zero felt a sudden relief when Yuki relaxed in his arms.

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. She was everything to him, and there was no way he wanted to live without her. Yuki felt Zero getting tense so she put her forehead over his. Zero placed his hand on her smooth cheek. She smiled sweetly and was happy that Zero was feeling better. Still there was something that made her feel uneasy, probably the feeling of leaving him. After what she had seen, maybe it was better if she stay with him tonight.

"Is getting late, you better leave Yuki." Zero whispered and that took her by surprise. Those words had actually made her heart ache.

"You want me to leave Zero?" she asked without thinking. He looked at her and he noticed pain in her eyes.

"Is not that, I just…" he couldn't finish his sentence. He wanted her to stay. She used to sleep by his side whenever he was in pain or scared when they were kids. But now that they had grown up, things were more complicated and he had feed on her. The last thing on his mind was to cause any sort of pain to Yuki. Besides, he didn't want to make anything else to increase his regret even more.

She misunderstood his silence and quickly headed for the door. Zero was right. It would be uncomfortable for him if she stayed, not to mention inappropriate. He had always been the sort of person that wanted his space. She heard his steps just behind her. Maybe it's best to make sure that he was going to school tomorrow or more likely, today.

"You're very important to me Zero." She said looking him straight in the eye. Yuki got close to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before leaving. There was a faint blush on her cheeks but she didn't mind how bold this action seemed to her. "See you at school tomorrow." She said with a last smile and just when she turned around and headed for the door, Zero placed his hand over it. He was behind Yuki and she was motionless between the door and her best friend.

"Yuki…I…" He was at the border of collapsing. All those emotions he had tried to keep locked were at the edge of escaping. If he did, he was taking the risk of losing her, even when she had promised not to abandon him.

"Please stay with me tonight." He whispered into her ear and Yuki's eyes were completely open. She turned around to look at him and Zero's eyes were full of emotion. It made her feel some warmth growing in her chest. Her mind didn't catch up with her actions and she took his shirt pulling him slowly to her lips.

Zero stood frozen for a few seconds. She began exploring his lips and that wonderful sensation caused his chest to burn. He kissed her back very gently until both of them deepened the move with each passing second.

Yuki didn't let go of him and didn't make any intention to leave. He took both of her wrists and placed them by the wall, making her unable to escape. He also pressed her body gently over the door with his own without breaking the kiss. Yuki's chest was moving fast and he could feel her heart race. His tongue was dancing along with hers and occasionally he would bit her lower lip, which only caused her to respond with a gasp. One of Yuki's hands escaped Zero's hold and began exploring his hair and back. Meanwhile Zero's free hand traveled from her shoulder, arm, waist, and leg, which he placed over his hip. Yuki opened her eyes and she was surprised at the sudden fierceness between both of them. She had never felt this way before and Zero's touch made her blush deeply.

Zero also stopped and looked at Yuki wondering if he was going too fast. When Yuki kissed him, he couldn't help himself. He wanted to make it hers in that instant. It was still a little difficult to control his thirst, but right now the beast seem to be placated.

Yuki smiled and motion him to keep going. She didn't want him to stop, every touch of Zero made her heart thrill. He kissed her again but this time he was much gentler, trying his best to control his desire for Yuki. He picked her gently and without stop kissing her, headed for the bed and placed her over the pillows. Yuki wouldn't stop playing with his hair during their kiss and every touch of hers made his desire increase. He was on top of her but relaying on his legs and knees so he wouldn't put all of his weight over her. He kissed her jaw and her neck while his hands explored the rest of Yuki's body but keeping off limits of her most intimate areas. He didn't want to frighten her because he knew she wasn't ready.

Yuki could feel Zero's tongue taste every part of her neck which raised goose bumps in her skin and a very strong tension in her stomach growing larger and larger. She wanted Zero to explore her completely. She knew he wouldn't get as far as he had done, so it was her turn to make him change his mind. He grabbed his shirt and managed to slip it off his body. Zero was now kneeled on top of her and she couldn't keep her eyes off him. He had seen his body countless of times but this time was different. His shoulders were broad and strong, and even when he was slim he was strong built.

"Yuki." He whispered as if in a warning but she didn't listen to him and she wasn't about to give up after getting this far. It was obvious that Zero still thought of her as a little kid. However, she would make him see that she was no longer a child.

Zero's stomach was nervous and he didn't expect Yuki to be this daring. She had taken his shirt off and he noticed that sparkle of excitement when she marveled his bare chest. She was now trying to make him lie on the pillows so she could be on top of him but he didn't let her. What happened in the bathroom had been because of his lack of strength, but now he was fully recovered and it was his job to teach her about this sort of things, not her. He put a little more weight over Yuki without crushing her and she was now over the pillows unable to move. She was asking for more and he wouldn't let her down.

He began by taking off her boots and throwing them on the carpet floor. Then he moved into her legs, brushing his rough finger through them until he had reached her thigh, which she seemed to enjoy. However, he didn't reach farther and instead removed '_Artemis'_ from his place and also drop it on the floor with the clashing of a metal sound. Yuki's coat had been left by the door so he began kissing her neck again and unbuttoning her blouse until he reached the last one.

He stooped to look at her and even in the darkness he could see perfectly well. Her gaze was not that of pity or insecurity, it was full of trust, confidence, and love. Her beautiful body was perfect and her skin was so soft and of a milky color. This made Zero's heart get filled with emotion. He kissed her gently, trying to express all his feeling into that single kiss.

Yuki couldn't understand how things had gotten up to that point, but she didn't care. It didn't feel wrong or strange. Yuki had always loved Zero but she hadn't taken a chance to express those feelings until now. He needed her as much as she needed him.

Zero began exploring Yuki's chest until he finally reached her breasts. She gasped at that single touch which Zero silenced with a sweet kiss. He didn't want to lose control, not yet. He wanted Yuki to enjoy this moment to her fullest. He kept playing with his fingers all over Yuki's torso until he helped her to sit up to remove her shirt completely. He kissed the top of her chest while his skilled fingers un-wrapped her bra reviling her breasts completely. Yuki placed her arms over them and Zero noticed that her whole face was red and warm.

"Is all right Yuki, nobody is watching but me." He whispered to her.

Yuki without looking at him said, "That is the problem, is you who is looking." Zero laughed and made Yuki turn so she was between his legs. Her back was warm against Zero's fresh skin which caused her to shiver.

"Yuki, are you scared?" Zero was under control and he had kissed her neck so far without causing her to get tense. Still he stopped only for a moment to make sure.

Yuki opened her eyes and turned her face to look at him directly. "I'm not Zero… I trust you." She knew what he was talking about and she wasn't afraid anymore. He had been under control all this time and it was obvious that he wouldn't hurt her. Zero also knew that Yuki was telling the truth since there wasn't any fear or worry in her eyes. The only part of her neck that he avoided was where he had left his marks. The wound wasn't as swollen as yesterday, even when it had been re-opened, and she didn't seem to be in any pain.

A thought struck his mind at that moment which made his blood boil with rage. A pair of crimson eyes that he knew he would hate for as long as he lived. Even if she wasn't his, he would fight till the end and protect her forever. He wouldn't let Kaname have her.

He kissed the back of her neck and also played with her ear with the tip of his tongue. She finally let Zero explore her breasts and he used his fingers to brush them delicately. When he took both of them between his hands she let a soft moan escape her lips. He put her over the pillows and used his mouth instead of his hands. Yuki was in pure ecstasy when Zero's mouth and tongue tasted her skin, all the way to her belly.

He unbuttoned her skirt and began sliding it slowly until he removed it completely, leaving her only in her underwear and stockings. He thought she would argue at this, but instead, she rose from the pillows and kiss him fiercely while she tried to remove his pants. However, her shyness and nervousness betray her for she was struggling with the button.

Zero suddenly stopped and he tried to calm for a little bit. He wanted to make Yuki hers, completely. But he couldn't, not yet, and not until both of them found a way to stay together and overcome the present obstacles. He knew she wouldn't be here at this moment unless she felt something strong for him. "Yuki…please" he begged her, but it was obviously more of a torment for him. Yuki stopped kissing him and she wondered if she had done something wrong. He tried to make her lay down again but she placed her arms in his chest to prevent this. He looked at her again and Yuki said, "I want you to enjoy it too Zero." He let that mocking smile of his show his arrogance in his features. Yuki noticed that this was the Zero she knew of. "What?" She asked him annoyed which was her usual response at Zero's attitude. "Is just silly that you think I'm no enjoying it." Yuki relaxed her posture a little but she still felt mad. "Not yet." Zero told her and he didn't let her respond. Instead he kissed her hungrily and Yuki began to forget her irritation when Zero began to explore her. She was lying on the pillows when all the sudden he removed her underwear. He slipped his fingers into her most intimate area and Yuki let the most delicious sounds escape her mouth. Zero kept on going, touching her in circular motions and his fingers were covered in her exquisite moisture. He began kissing her thighs until he reached the zone he had been caressing.

Yuki lost her mind entirely. Zero's mouth and tongue made her reach the highest point of pleasure in a matter of minutes. The hotness of his breath and the blissful movements of his tongue was the most incredible feeling she had ever experience. She collapsed on the pillows again gasping for air. She had never felt like this in her life, and she never expected that it was her Zero that was making her feel this way. Not even in her wildest fantasies. Zero kissed her sweetly and Yuki tasted her own essence in his lips.

"How do you feel?" he asked her while wrapping her body with his.

When Yuki recovered, her face was so red that she had to stop looking at Zero for a moment. He noticed this and couldn't help but smile at Yuki's shyness. "Zero…" she began but stop, not sure what to say at all.

Yuki could smell Zero's skin and butterflies began to flutter in her stomach. He smelled of cologne combined with her natural smell. She wanted to kiss him until his scent got stuck on her skin. Zero noticed a change in Yuki and her eyes were full of desire. Her exquisite sounds made him loose his mind and he was happy that she had enjoyed it.

He had no doubt of his abilities for sexual intercourse, but this was Yuki, and he didn't want to take away that which didn't belong to him, not yet at least. Yuki managed to place Zero over the pillows this time and he didn't struggle. She wasn't sure where to begin, but she wasn't going to let him down. She placed her hands over his legs and finally managed to take off the rest of his clothes, exposing themselves completely. She let her senses and instincts take charge.


	3. Chapter 3: Uncertainty

Chapter 3

Uncertainty

"Yuki." Zero whispered and he noticed her desire all over her eyes. She kissed him fiercely as if trying to become a single identity. Zero embraced her, not allowing Yuki to get away from him. She touched his chest and her hands were so soft and warm against his cold skin. She traveled all over his torso and reached his back leaving small marks with her long nails. Zero let a gasp escape his lips and he opened his eyes. Yuki took hold of Zero's hair firmly and kissed his neck. Her small tongue tasted every bit of skin and his scent was so delicious. Zero whispered her name, allowing himself to be taken by that beautiful creature in his arms.

Yuki didn't know what she was doing. She had only let her instincts take control of her actions. Zero seemed to enjoy it since his breath was coming short and he was finally gasping. Yuki had a delicious sensation growing in her stomach. Even when they were very silent, Zero's sounds made her heart speed. She only wanted to keep going until she made him feel as good as he had done to her. She didn't care about where they were and the hour. For both of them, time had stopped and they were safe from appearances and the cold world outside.

She let her kiss travel further down Zero's body. She explored his neck, shoulders, chest, and stomach. Zero was so close of losing his control, but he struggled to keep his head as cool as possible. Yuki's caress made him feel such a strong tension in his stomach. His sweet and gentle Yuki was finally with him. Moments before, he didn't care about anything else in the world anymore. But again, he felt something he had lost long ago. _Hope._

Yuki returned to Zero's neck and took small nibs making him groan in response. Zero rolled them again and he was on top of Yuki with a naughty look in his face. Yuki's mouth was suddenly so dry that she couldn't speak. His face was so close to hers so she wouldn't escape his gaze. His lips were just brushing her skin along her collar, neck, and chest.

"Zero!" Yuki managed to call him but her mouth was still so dry it sounded more like a whisper.

"You are really adorable Yuki." Zero whispered sensually into her ear and used the tip of his tongue to make her shiver. She was unable to move and Zero use a single finger to traveled through the line of her abdomen. Yuki noticed that he was still going lower and he finally touched her down there again. Of course this time he let one of his fingers slip inside very carefully. Yuki let a gasp escape her lips and her mind was staring to go blank again. The intrusion was not painful but Yuki still tensed a little at the unfamiliar feeling. She relaxed her body and concentrated on the blissful sensations while the pleasure began to course all over her pelvis. Zero was enjoying the sounds and reactions of her beautiful girl.

Just seconds before she was overtaken, Yuki managed to escape Zero's hold and she trapped him over the bed. He was taken off guard and he noticed Yuki on top of him gasping for air. Her whole body was cover by a tiny sheet of sweat that made her skin look glorious. Yuki didn't want to lose control again until she won over Zero. She had just made it in time before she had reached that delicious sensation again.

She lowered her hand into Zero stomach and she felt something firm under her thigh. She finally came back to reality and her curiosity rose in an instant. She had never seen a male nude before, since the only image she ever caught of their anatomy was on her biology book. She had taken his pants off, but she didn't stare at him when she was busier with Zero's lips.

"Yuki?" Zero asked her when he noticed her sudden stillness. Yuki looked at Zero and he had a concerned look in his face. Yuki was sitting in top of Zero's legs but she hadn't realized that his manhood was so close to her. "What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just that…" she began and Zero didn't know what she was talking about until that beautiful blush appeared in her cheeks. He finally relaxed and took Yuki in his arms.

"Yuki…we don't have to do anything that you don't want to." Zero said in a serious tone. Yuki looked at him and smiled.

"It's not that Zero. I really want to make you feel the same way you did to me." Zero kissed her after her sentence and she finally gave up in his arms. He knew that Yuki wanted this to go even further, but at the same time, she was scared.

_One step at a time… _

Zero took hold of Yuki's hand and placed each one of her fingertips over his lips. She looked at him with such sweetness that it made his heart melt. He kissed her again and laid his back on the bed taking Yuki along. Her thin body was over him now and he guided her delicate hand down all the way to his stomach. He let her take charge but without withdrawing his hand from hers. Yuki kept going very slowly and finally reach Zero's manhood. The hardness was amazing along with his size but the skin was smooth and warm.

Zero felt a shiver when Yuki touched him. She took a mental note of the areas that appeared to be more sensitive. She loved the way Zero reacted at her touch. He didn't withdraw his hand and she kept going.

"Go on Zero." she whispered to his ear and bit his lobule.

Zero felt nervous for the first time but he had lost his head entirely by now. He guided Yuki's hand thought the whole process until she was able to do it on her own. He was only aware of her warmth and touch.

Afterwards, Zero let a delightful yell escape him and his back arch. His essense spread all over his and Yuki's stomach. She felt his breath come in short and he was also sweating. Still he held her close to him while he recovered.

Yuki was now under his body and she held him tenderly. Her arms embraced him with such sweetness and she was happy that Zero had enjoyed this moment too. He was speechless when he finally caught his breath, but his look said more than words could describe. He put his hand over Yuki's cheek and she did the same to him while kissing her sweetly. Her lips were so soft and the taste was so sweet and delicious. Yuki closed her eyes and place her head next to Zero's face.

"I love you…Yuki… I always had." He whispered to her and her eyes opened instantly. Her heart began to pound so fast that she was afraid that Zero could hear it. He didn't hold back any longer now that they were finally together.

"I love you too Zero." Yuki said without giving it a second thought. She had always loved him and he was the most important to her. She knew things were going to be different but she didn't care for the future right now. She only cared for the person who embraced her.

The moon was high in the sky and it illuminated most of the room. Both bodies were intertwined under the covers of the bed while the silver hair boy looked into the window. Zero brushed his girl's hair tenderly while listening to the beating of her heart and her breathing. Her hand was resting in his chest along with her face, enveloped in pleasant dreams.

Zero turned to look at the girl in her arms and a frown decorated his delicate features. Some fear and concern growing deep inside his chest, making him hold Yuki more firmly.

"I'll never give you up Yuki, not to him or anyone... I promise." He whispered and the girl stirred a little in his arms before resting once again peacefully, the sound of his name escaping from her sweet lips.

Zero kissed her forehead before enveloping her completely in his arms and breathing deeply the scent of her hair. He closed his eyes and let himself rest with the comfort of Yuki's body just next to him. He felt into a deep slumber like he had never done before. For once in his life, he felt peaceful.


End file.
